Fin de série
by Cybelia
Summary: Conclusion de la série écrite avant la fin de la saison 5


**Fin de série**

Je m'appelle Samantha Carter et je viens d'avoir 82 ans. Presque tous les gens que j'aime et que j'ai aimé sont partis et je ne vais pas tarder à les rejoindre.

Jack… Grâce à l'insistance de Daniel, nous avons fini par nous avouer notre amour. Nous l'avons caché pendant quelques mois, jusqu'au jour où le Général Hammond nous a convoqué dans son bureau et nous a appris que le Président nous accordais une dérogation pour que nous puissions nous marier… Vous auriez dû voir la tête qu'on faisait ! Nous qui pensions avoir été discrets ! On est tombés de haut de jour-là. Nous nous sommes mariés peu de temps après. Et, un an plus tard, nous avons eu un fils, Peter Charles O'Neill.

Notre bonheur a été de courte durée. Alors que nous étions en mission sur P3X564 (ou était-ce P5X364 ?), nous sommes tombés dans une embuscade tendue par des Jaffas qui étaient encore fidèle à Apophis, malgré sa disparition. Un des Jaffas m'avait prise pour cible, mais Jack s'est interposé. Il a été tué sur le coup…

Peter avait cinq ans. Mais, deux mois plus tard, j'ai découvert que j'attendais un autre enfant. Tout le monde m'a épaulé pendant ma grossesse. Daniel a été très présent, allant jusqu'à assister à l'accouchement. J'ai eu une magnifique petite fille, Julia O'Neill. Elle avait les yeux de son père…

Daniel m'a beaucoup aidé avec Peter et Julia. Et, je n'ai pas été très surprise le jour où il m'a demandé de l'épouser. J'ai accepté. Je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais aimé Daniel comme j'ai aimé Jack. Mais, il a toujours été là pour moi et il était mon meilleur ami. Nous n'avons jamais caché aux enfants que Daniel n'était pas leur père, mais ils l'appelèrent quand même « Papa ». Quand Peter avait dix ans et Julia cinq, il eurent un petit frère, William Jackson.

Daniel est parti…Nous avons vécu ensemble pendant 41 ans, jusqu'à ce que Daniel soit emporté par une crise cardiaque. Il avait 86 ans…

Le Général Hammond n'a pas eu le temps de partir à la retraite… Il a été tué lors d'un de ses rares voyages par la Porte des Etoiles. Il a eu une rupture d'anévrisme pendant son passage à travers le vortex… Il venait de fêter ses 58 ans…

Janet Frasier a épouse le Sergent Tyler, celui qui disait tout le temps « Chevron 1 enclenché »… Combien de fois ai-je entendu cette phrase ? Ils ont eu deux enfants, des jumeaux, Alan et Jessica. Ils les ont élevé avec Cassandra. Cassie… Elle a aujourd'hui 68 ans et c'est une heureuse grand-mère de trois petits-fils. Janet et son mari sont toujours vivant. Ils sont partis à New York quand le projet « Porte des Etoiles » s'est terminé et y sont toujours.

Et oui, le projet a eu une fin. Heureuse pour nous et pour l'humanité. Tout à fait par hasard, Daniel et moi avons trouvé le moyen de détruire les Réplicateurs, ces vilaines bestioles qui essayaient de conquérir la galaxie Asgard. En échange de notre aide, les Asgard nous ont débarrassé des Goau'lds pour toujours, mais il a fallut sacrifier le Stargate.

Cela se passait un jour d'été, il y a 46 ans… Je n'ai jamais revu Teal'c depuis ce jour-là… Juste avant qu'on détruise la Porte, le Général Cussler, qui remplaçait le Général Hammond, a autorisé notre ami Jaffa à repartir sur Chulak, vivre avec sa famille.

En parlant de famille, je me demande où est mon père… ça fait quelques mois qu'il n'est pas venu me voir… Dire qu'il est en bien meilleure forme que moi ! Grâce à son symbiote, Selmak, il n'a pas vieilli d'un pouce depuis son implantation… Il vient me voir de temps en temps avec un vaisseau Tok'ra.

Les Terriens ont fait beaucoup de progrès en cinquante ans. Tellement que les Tollans ont enfin accepté de nous offrir une partie de leur savoir…

Je suis fatiguée… Jack me manque… Daniel me manque… Je ne sais pas si j'aurais encore la force d'ouvrir les yeux demain matin… Les enfants sont partis il y a quelques heures… Ils ont pleuré, surtout Julia, car ils savaient que la fin est proche pour moi… Je n'en peux plus…

Jack, mon amour, j'arrive…

Retour à la liste des fics


End file.
